Crush
by Uwayna35
Summary: Merrin is in love. OC character R&R NO FLAMES ALLOWED
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, sorry I have not updated yet but I could not really find a way to follow the current story line so I had to rewrite the first chapter. Oh, and I changed my characters name. Well, here it goes. **

**Disclaimer- I do not own the Septimus heap series and the ideas. I only own this story**

**Erin's**** POV-**  
>I walked through the snow with salty tears falling down my cheeks. I sat on the side of path and put my head in my hands repeatedly saying, "Why did you have to leave?" I heard someone approach me from behind but I didn't bother to raise my head. They asked, "Why are you crying?"<br>Judging by their voice it was a male. I raised my head and saw it was a boy who looked a little older than I did. He had Shoulder length, short black hair and gray eyes.  
>I said, "It's a personal thing, I don't think you would want to be bothered by."<br>He then said, "You can tell me."  
>I hesitated then said, "My mother died a few days ago and now I have no one else." I was already on the verge of tears.<p>

**Merrin's POV-**

I didn't really know what to think or do. I've never been in a situation like this. I just got reunited with my mother, but I've never really lost anyone I cared about. I bent down beside her, put my hand on her shoulder and tried to give the most comforting smile I could. Then I asked "What about your father?" "He died before I was born," she said crying again. I rubbed my hand on her back and she buries her head in my shirt. I was a little shocked by this but still tried to comfort her.

**Erin's POV-**

I just cred harder until I realized I was crying into a complete stranger.  
>I quickly sat up straight and said, "I'm sorry about that, and sorry about wetting your coat."<br>He just nods and says "it's okay"  
>I got up and started walking away when he grabbed my hand and asked, "What's your name?"<br>I answered, "Its Erin." Then I left.

**So what do you think? Do you like do you hate it; I want to hear your opinion..  
>I'll try and update later this week.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry I haven't updated in like forever but here is the next chapter if you read the story before 3/1/12, you should reread the first chapter.**

* * *

><p><p>

**Next day**

Erin ran to the castle thinking 'I'm so late, Princess Jenna will be so mad!' as Erin rounded the corner she almost ran into Jenna.

"Oh, was just about to go looking for you, I thought you had gotten lost." Jenna said  
>"I'm sorry I was late." Erin quickly said<br>"It's okay. Come on."  
>When they arrived at the castle they sat down somewhere and started to talk.<p>

"So, Erin, how do you like living here?" Jenna asked  
>"It's, nice here though it's a bit lonely." Erin answered<br>"Ok, what do you think about Sep and Beetle?"  
>"I think they're good friends." <strong>(AN sorry for lame answers.)**  
>"Do you know anyone else other than us three?" Jenna asked. When she got no response she asked again. When she didn't get a response again, she looked at Erin and saw her staring at something.<br>"Erin, who are you looking at.?"  
>"What?"<br>"Who are you looking at?" Jenna asked again.  
>"No one." Erin said a little too quickly and her face went to a light shade of pink.<br>Jenna smirked and said "So, who is he?"  
>"Nobody." Erin answered, her face turning red.<br>"It's okay if you have a crush, I won't laugh at you."  
>"I can't really tell you because I don't know his name."<br>"Well describe him then"  
>"He has shoulder length black hair, gray eyes and a pale complexion." Erin answered.<br>Jenna thought '_Could she really be talking about him. No, there is no way she could like him.'  
><em>"So, how did you two meet?" Erin explains the events of the previous day.  
>"Why do you ask?"<br>"I was just curious, that's all." Jenna replied.  
>"oh I have to go , I'll see you later Jenna." Erin said and walked away.<br>Jenna thought _'maybe I should tell Septimus and Beetle.'_

* * *

><p><p>

**Sorry for short chapter. Please review. Thank u**


End file.
